Downhill path to happiness
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur's life had been looking up, he had got a job as a computer programmer after finishing college. It had been a hard struggle when he had split from his father after an argument about his future. Now he had been fired and interviewed by the police after someone had stolen confidential information and sold it to a competitor,using his access codes. Life was heading downhill fast
1. Chapter 1

Make this Arthur/ losses memory. Meets lance who has deaf/dunb brither merluin

Just six months ago he had been happy, truly happy, life was good so very, very good. Everything he had ever worked had fallen into place. All those years of being a scholarship student and scrimping and saving working all hours had finally paid off. Just this morning he had been thinking, that perhaps, he would be able to help his mother just as she had helped him all these years. After all he was now a fully trained a computer programmer and had a good job. Ok he had had some debts to pay off but hopefully before long he would be clear, then he intended to take his mum on her first holiday.

Then this morning his world caved in, in the worst possible way. His boss had called him into the office it seemed someone had sold company secrets to a major competitor and they had tracked the leak to him! His passwords had been used to hack into highly confidential material and he was out on his ear and would be prosecuted. As he walked into the office he had been arrested and taken to the police station for questioning. He was innocent but how could he prove it? What would his mother think? and his friends? His life was in tatters. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt so helpless in all his life.

He walked and walked not knowing where to go, would his flat mate even let him stay if he went back, after all he was a policeman, he probably wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to it would look to bad on him. He couldn't sleep on his friends couch after all they wouldn't want someone accused of theft in their houses. And his mum…. Oh god! His mum how would he tell her, he couldn't he just couldn't, she had been so proud of him. He knew he was innocent but he couldn't prove it, he knew enough to know that much. Not unless the guilty person stepped forwards and admitted it, they wouldn't do that after all they had set him up. In the end he decided the only thing he could do was go home to his mum, she would believe him she had to.

He walked to the train station and bought a ticket and waited for his train to arrive, once it did he got on and found a corner to sit in. After a while it got crowded so he walked along to see if he could find somewhere less busy, in the end he sat in the toilet, at least no one could see him crying in here. He fell eventually fell asleep. He woke up to someone banging on the door demanding he open up. He did to find a ticket collector, it seemed he had slept through his stop; He didn't have enough money to pay for the extra fair or to get the next train back. The conductor took pity on him and let him get off at the next unmanned stop, suggesting he get someone to pick him up.

Getting off he walked out of the station and went to look for a phone his mobile wasn't picking up a signal. He would ring his mum and hope she could get someone to pick him up. Darkness fell and he was still walking, he had no idea where he was but he didn't care when he got too tired to walk he sat down on a low wall and then spotting a bench decided to lie down and try to get some sleep….. he needed to sleep perhaps he would wake up and it would all be a nightmare.

He woke up and felt someone going through his pockets, sitting up quickly he tried to stop them but, whoever it was, was bigger and stronger than him, they also grabbed his bag and then ran off. He sat and cried for the first time since he was about he was about ten, he cried himself into exhaustion. In the morning he was woke up by the noise of the traffic. He opened his eyes and looked around trying to work out where he was. He didn't recognise anything around him, it was all strange so he decide to walk and see if he could recognise anything. As he got hungry he checked his pockets to see if he had any money but all he could find was a pound coin. He went into a small shop and bought a pie and a small drink, now all he had was a couple of pence. But at least the pie took the edge of his hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur decided to walk back to the town he should have got off the train at as from there it was only three miles to his sister's house. It was a thirty mile walk but he was reasonably fit after all he was only twenty, alright not as fit as when he played football at college but still what else could he do. His biggest problem with that was he had his work shoes on and they weren't made for walking but sitting at a desk. He only had a shirt and a thin jacket so he needed to get back before it got to cold. Although he didn't want to spend another night sleeping rough he knew he would have one more night in the cold. He calculated it would talk him about ten hours at least, probably longer as he had no food. He would have to keep an eye out for cattle troughs and drink when he found water. Defiantly not the thing for a Pendragon should be doing. He could imagine his father's disgust if ever he found out. Arthur was about three miles out of the town when a van pulled up beside him.

"Want a lift mate?" the driver asked. Arthur looked round, the man looked rough, but friendly and Arthur really didn't want to walk all day.

"Thanks I'm headed for Camelot, so anywhere in that direction would be great." Arthur smiled and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hop in then, you're lucky, I'm going within two miles of Camelot. Don't like travelling alone, so I usually pick up hikers if I get the chance. My name is George Odin." Arthur held out his hand.

"Arthur James" Arthur decided for not to give his real name, he was headed for Camelot and to many people knew his father and he'd rather Uther didn't get to hear he was in the area.

"No bag? It's a long way to walk with how you're kitted out" George pointed out.

"My bag got it nicked along with my money and phone" Arthur told him "No choice but to make my way on foot, I'm headed for my sisters she'll sort me out"

"Sister are good like that, bad luck getting your stuff nicked." George smiled as they pulled off and started down the road. The two men passed the time chatting about all sorts of things. After they had been driving for a while George pulled to the side of the road and looked across at Arthur "Look boy, I'm happy to give you a lift, but I think you should make a contribution, after all I'm saving you a long walk, you're a good looking lad I bet you've got experience" he leered "You look like you've got a good mouth, you going to use it for something better than talking."

Arthur blushed well aware what the older man was getting at. He opened the van door and started to get out "I'll walk" he said as George grabbed at his arm. Arthur pulled away and turned to hit the man in the driver's seat.

"That's the way of it, is it well bloody well walk then, ungrateful shit." George put his foot down on the accelerator as he pushed Arthur back towards the van door.

Arthur in his haste to get out fell backwards and fell out of the van and onto the moving tarmac. He tried to roll as he landed but still hit the ground hard. It winded him but he was only too glad to get away from the situation. Once he had caught his breath he went to stand. His jacket sleeve was torn and as he put his feet to the ground he realised that one of the soles of his shoes had been wrenched from the upper. His arm was grazed up and he had bashed his knee. Moving to the side of the road he sat down and took off his shoe and inspected it. He felt a right fool for putting himself in such a situation, why the hell had he fallen asleep. If he hadn't done that none of this would have happened. As his sleeve was too badly damaged to be any use he ripped it from his jacket and used the material to try to hold his shoe together. Once he repaired it the best he could he got up and started to walk. Arthur found his knee hurt but he had no choice he was not in sight of any habitation and he didn't think he would risk accepting another lift.

Arthur couldn't help but think how his life had changed in such a short time, he felt a wave of despair hit him as he started his long walk. With nothing else to think about Arthur's mood got lower and lower, he did his best to think of positive things but he was finding increasingly difficult. All he could think of was how bitterly disappointed his father would be, and how he would gloat when he heard. In their last argument Uther had told him he would never become anything and that he would fail in his push for independence. Well he was right. Now, if he got a police record, he couldn't even go crawling back. Not that he intended to. Arthur had used the money his mother left him to fund his college course, and pay his rent and food. Without a job he was in real trouble. Once he got to Morgana's he would ring his flatmate and arrange to collect his clothes and possessions, but what he could do then he didn't know.

Arthur had barely walked a few miles before his knee began to give him real trouble, and his repair on his shoe wasn't really working out, he also had a headache, he hadn't had a drink since first thing. He spotted a trough in a field and climbed over the gate and went and drank some water which made him feel slightly better. At least it was clean. Going back to the road he spotted a sign for a village, it was a mile away. He decided to head there, and see if he could get some sort of help. Perhaps he could get someone to let him used their phone, if he ran the flat and left a message for his flat mate to ring his sister, she would pick him up. Having thought of a plan he started out once more feeling a bit more optimistic.

The road to the village was little more than a lane and he didn't see anyone until the village was in site. He took note of the village name as he would need to tell Morgana were he was, he had never heard of Ealdor before. As he got to the first houses he spotted a young woman in a garden hanging washing out. He looked at her through the hedge trying to decide if she looked friendly. She was a pretty woman with dark shoulder length brown hair and a darkish skin tone. She had on a blue dress and to Arthur looked a picture. As she turned to pick up more washing from the basket beside her Arthur could see her face, she looked a friendly and happy person. So he walked up to the gate and called out:

"Hello Miss, I have had a bit of an accident I wonder could I borrow your phone?"

The woman looked up and as she saw Arthur bedraggled appearance and torn clothing she let out a gasp "Oh poor you! What happened, yes of course you can come in" she said quickly moving towards the gate to help him as she saw him limping. "Oh my goodness what a mess you are, Ops sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I have a tendency to witter on"

Arthur grinned at her, he had been expecting to be told to go away but the very person he had seen was willing to help him. "That's alright thank you for helping me, I realise I look a mess."

The woman called out "Lance" and a man came round the corner. He was about the same age as the woman, perhaps a bit older; he was a very good looking man with a friendly face. It looked like he had been doing some sort of manual work, he had on dusty jeans and a worn t shirt with an apron over it and a pencil behind his ear. As he saw Arthur he hurried to help them.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"It's a long story, but I wondered if I could use your phone?" Arthur asked, despite his earlier experienced he somehow felt he could trust this couple. "My name is Arthur by the way"

The woman smiled "Hello Arthur, I'm Gwen and this is my husband Lance"

Lance took another look at Arthur "Come on let's get you sat down before we talk anymore." He helped Arthur into the house. Looking around Arthur could see that the couple were clearly in the middle of renovating the house, but even so it had a nice feeling to it.

"I'll get the phone, you make us a cup of tea Gwen" she smiled at his wife and Arthur could tell the couple were very much in love.

Lance handed Arthur his mobile and Arthur dialled his flat mate's house. As he listened his face fell "It's out of order, I can't believe it!" he mood plummeted once more.

Lance looked at Arthur "Is there anyone else you could call?"

"My sister's just changed her number and I can't remember it, my mobile was stolen!" Arthur said his voice flat and defeated. Lance noticed his shoulder slump.

"Do you know her email address? Or is she on facebook you could borrow our computer." He offered

"Really you'd do that, thank you, thank you so much I would never have thought of that." Arthur was amazed by the couple's kindness. Gwen gave him a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"Have this first; you look like you need it." She told him.

Arthur took a drink and then a bite of the cake. It was amazing, he was hungry but he was sure this was the best cake he had ever tasted. "You are an angel and to cook like this…" he took another bite.

"Oh it's not mine I can cook but baking it Lance's sisters talent and your right I've never known anyone to bake like her and she only seventeen, she's a very special person."

Arthur looked up "I think I want to marry her" he grinned.

Lance looked at him sharply before asking him "While your drinking you tea can you tell us what happened to you?" he asked.

"It's a long story; I was on a train and missed my stop. I got off on the next station and was going to call my sister but my mobile didn't have a signal. I wandered around for a bit and sat down next thing I knew I had fallen asleep and someone had robbed me of by bag, money and phone. I slept rough then decide to walk back."

"You should have gone to the police!" Gwen said "surely they would have helped you"

"I know it sounds daft but I didn't think of that, I'd had some problems and wasn't thinking straight." Arthur admitted. "Anyway I was picked up by a man who then stopped about five miles later and demanded payment in kind for the lift" he paused and blushed before continuing "I was getting out when he accelerated away and I fell, hence the shoe and jacket." Arthur couldn't believe he had told the couple so much, but he just instinctively trusted them.

Lance gave him a laptop "Here try your sister."

Arthur took the laptop and signed into his facebook account knowing his sister got the alerts on her phone. Once signed in he went to his page and sent a personal message to his sister and waited for her reply.

"Once you've done that I'll look at you injuries" Gwen told him "You're quite welcome to wait here for your sister"

A Message flashed back on the screen and Arthur opened it "Damn!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Lance asked him.

"She's in Australia and won't be back of a couple of weeks" he paused tears welling up in his eyes as once again he was left with no choices.

"Is there no one else you could call?" Gwen asked him.

"No, I had some problems and it's left me stuffed" he told them.

"Look Arthur it's up to you if you want to tell us more, we might be able to help you, but I think you should call the police" Lance said

"I'd rather not" Arthur admitted

"Are you in trouble?" Lance asked

Arthur looked at the couple and tried to make up his mind what to say. Before he could say anymore a young woman of about seventeen came in the door and looked at the group with a puzzled look on her face. She was a very slender girl with almost elfin features, high cheek bones, and large eyes, her long raven coloured hair was tucked behind large ears and the whole effect was pleasing to the eye although not classically beautiful.

Lance turned to her and said "Hi Merlin, you're home early"

The girl gave them a huge grin and started to sign with her hands. Lance replied "OK off you go then see you later, don't forget the boys are round tonight." With that the girl went off into another room.

Lance turned to Arthur "That was my sister, the cake maker, she's a deaf mute"

That made Arthur feel that this problems were somehow unimportant "I'm sorry that's awful" he was clearly shocked.

"Don't be, Merlin is the best adjusted and happy person I know, never feel sorry for her she won't like you for it. I only told you so you didn't think she was rude for not speaking to you." Lance sounded angry.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say. Lance asked again "Are you in trouble?"

Arthur decided that they deserved the truth, he felt he owed than that so he told them all that had happened adding "I tried explaining I didn't have the codes to access the information but they said I must have hacked in. I didn't do it!"

"I believe you" Gwen said "But you can't run away you have to face up to it. Do you have a solicitor?"

"No, I didn't think I needed one, the police offered to get me one but I've nothing to hide." Arthur protested.

"Yet you ran." Lance said looking at his wife. They seemed to be communicating as she nodded in agreement. "Look some of our friends are visiting tonight, one is a solicitor we can talk to him. But first you need to get sorted. My car is in the garage until tomorrow but I can take you to your flat then. If your policeman flatmate wants you can collect your stuff and stay here for a bit." Lance said looking at Arthur "I've been advertising for someone to help out but no luck, so in return for you bed and food you could help out. I can give you minimum wage but no more. But first you ring the police and tell them where you are"

"You would do that for me? A stranger?" Arthur gasped.

"We are good judges of character, anyway I need some help and it's hard work for little money, there is a small building by the house, we intend to rent in out in the holiday season, it's nearly finished you can sleep there and eat with us. At least that way you can earn a bit and keep you head above water." Lance told Arthur "By the way what's your surname?"

Arthur looked up "Pendragon"

Gwen looked at him in shock "As in the Pendragon's from Camelot?"

"Yes, I wouldn't go to university and study business, then work for my father so he cut me off. I wanted to work in computer programming. We haven't spoken to each other for several years now."


	3. Chapter 3

Lance looked at Arthur "Well at least you're trying to make your own way, a lot of people in your position would have just fallen in plans and taken the easy way out."

Arthur grinned "At the moment I sometimes wish I had" he confessed. "But I just couldn't face doing a job I hated."

Lance gave Arthur his phone and the phone book "Ring the station and see when they want to see you next, at least then they won't think you've done a runner. Tonight you can have a word with Leon he's a good chap I've known him for years."

"I can't pay him" Arthur admitted.

"You'll get legal aid then, let him have a word he might not take you on himself but at least you'll know what to do next. Once you've made your call I'll show you around." Lance went to speak to his wife and let Arthur have some privacy.

"He seems a nice enough boy" Gwen said as her husband joined her "Do you think we're doing the right thing letting him stay here?"

"Yes I do, anyway if he's not in the main house there's not much that can happen. I think he's just got involved in someone else's mess, he seems honest enough. Sometimes you have to stick your neck out and help people." Lance looked back at Arthur. "I hope someone would help us if we needed it."

"You're a good man" Gwen kissed her husband on the cheek "But I agree with you. I wonder what the boys will think of him?"

"Tell me I'm a fool I expect, and Gwaine will warn him to behave I expect, you know what he's like, he will want to make sure Merlin is ok" Lance spoke fondly of his friend.

"I suppose you had better let Arthur know about Merlin or he won't know what's going on." Gwen grinned "I'd better put a bit more food on for tea, Arthur looks like he might be hungry. Oh I've sorted Arthur out with some of your old clothes he can't stay in the ones he's got on, let him have a shower and change before you do anything else." Gwen walked into the pantry and left the two men together.

Arthur handed Lance the phone "Thank you; make sure you keep a list of what I owe you. It was just as well you told me to ring them. They had been to the flat. I have to go to the station tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok I should have my car back by then. Here's some clean clothes, the bathroom is top of the stairs on the right have a shower and meet me back down here then I'll show you around and tell you what jobs you can do for me." Arthur went upstairs and did as Lance had said. The clothes weren't the best fit but even so they were better than what he had been wearing. He put on the old trainers Lance had given him and went back downstairs.

Once Arthur was with him once more Lance walked outside and went to a small building to one side across the drive. "This is your new home" Lance unlocked the door "As I said it's not finished yet but the bedroom is ok and there's a bed in it." The building was set up as an open plan area with what would obviously be a small kitchenette off to one side, but it wasn't fully fitted yet. Lance walked though to the back where there was a double bedroom and on suite. "We plan to let it out as a holiday home, it will help pay the bills"

"Have you lived here long?" Arthur asked.

"It's our family home, our parents died when we were young and our grandfather looked after us, when I met Gwen he decided to move into a small bungalow in the village and we stayed here with my sister. The place hasn't had much done to it for years. I think granddad had enough on his plate with two kids." Lance explained.

"That was tough. My mum died when I was born but I did have dad even if his idea of parenting was a series of nanny's." Arthur explained.

"Like Merlin in a way then, Mum was ill and it was several weeks before anyone realised she was pregnant, she stopped her treatment and lived long enough to hold Merlin and name her. Merlin is very special to us, mum choose to keep Merlin even though she knew it would kill her. Luckily she never knew that the treatment she had had would cause what it did. Dad only lived a few more years, he couldn't live without her." Lance looked out the window clearly upset at telling Arthur. "I don't know why I told you that."

"Thank you, I won't talk about it but I can see why you love your sister so." Arthur said "How do I communicate with her? I saw her using sign earlier."

"On she can lip read, but you will need to carry paper and a pen or a mobile and text her. All her friends and ours can sign. In fact the friends that are coming later treat Merlin like a little sister. Even I can't tell her off without getting it in the neck from them so take care." Lance took a deep breath "Come on let me show you the workshop"

Lance was a cabinet maker and his workshop was full of furniture in different stages of completion. "I make items to commission; I am hoping to set up a showroom in the shed next door. That's what I need the help for. Eventually I hope to turn the garage the other side of the house into a small bakery for Merlin. We live in an old farmhouse and all the outbuildings we are using were part of Mum and Dad's home. Mum's parents were small farmers, the lands all gone now, but we do have a good place here, all be it run down."

"It's a nice place, or will be" Arthur agreed "I can see you have a lot to do."

"We've done some of indoors but we need to get the place working for us, so have left the rest and concentrated out here." Lance sighed "One thing I might get you to do if you stay long enough is help decorate some of indoors. The plan there is eventually to turn upstairs into a self contained area for Merlin and we live downstairs. It's big enough to make two three bed roomed areas with a bit of wall moving. After all Merlin won't want to live totally with us forever."

Once Lance had shown Arthur the rest of the place and explained just what he wanted to do as soon as he could, and what would have to wait, they went back indoors. The smell as they went in was divine and Arthur stomach started to growl.

Gwen laughed "I thought you might be hungry" As soon as they had washed up Gwen had the food on the table. She walked over to a switch on the wall and pressed it a couple of times. "That's to call Merlin; she has a light in her room that flashes when we call her."

Merlin came running down the stairs and grinned as she came in she signed to Gwen and Lance before raising her hand to Arthur in a wave. Arthur held out his hand and shook Merlin's smiling as he did so, then careful to speak clearly and hoping she could lip read him he said "Hello Merlin nice to meet you" Merlin grinned even more and signed which Lance interpreted for Arthur.

"Merlin says it's nice to meet you as well, she said she likes your name it goes with hers. Merlin is a great reader and loves the stories of Camelot, I'm sure mother must have had second sight, although Granddad says she was named after the bird and not the wizard." Lance had been signing as he spoke clearly letting Merlin know what was being said.

At this there was a strange hissing sound from Merlin. Arthur jumped in surprise. This made Merlin continue to make the noise. Gwen looked at Arthur. "Merlin has always made that noise when she finds something funny; she doesn't know she's making it. It's not from her throat as she has no voice box it's more a hiss made with the air between her tongue and teeth."

At that Merlin blushed. Arthur grinned and said to Lance "Can you tell her not to be embarrassed I think it's great, I'll know when she laughing"

The meal went well and afterwards Arthur washed up the dishes and Merlin dried. Then she found Arthur a notebook and pen. They had hardly started to communicate when there was a knock on the door and several men came in. Merlin jumped up and ran and hugged each of the men in turn the last one picked her up and swung her around "Hello my little princess" he said to her before he put her down and signing with her.

The men and Merlin were signing so quickly it made Arthur grin. "I'd never learn to do sign that quickly"

The man that had picked Merlin up turned and looked at Arthur; they had clearly heard about him "You must be the Arthur we've heard about." He didn't sound that friendly.

Lance turned to Arthur "That gentleman is Gwaine" he said pointing at the man who had spoken. He was a good looking man in a rough diamond way. He had shoulder length brown hair and short beard. "Then there's Percy, Elyan and Leon." Percy was a tall muscular man with short hair. Arthur knew Elyan was Gwen's brother and so it was the slightly older man with ginger hair and beard that was Leon, Arthur looked at him with interest knowing he was the solicitor Lance continued "This gang are Merlin's protectors" he grinned "and when she starts courting god help the poor soul who she picks"

Merlin made her hissing noise once more and began to sign; Lance smiled before saying to Arthur "Merlin says who needs boyfriends when she has all these men to look after her."

Percy turned to Merlin and clearly for Arthur's benefit spoke as he signed "I'm going to marry you, just for your baking" Merlin smacked Percy on her arm and grinned as Gwaine butted in "No way am I going to let any of this lot marry you, nor Will either, you can do better than any of them" he threw his arm round Merlin and as they sat down Gwaine sat Merlin on his lap and put his arm round her.

Gwen shook her head "Gwaine I think Merlin is getting to old to sit on your lap, let the poor girl go. With you lot about I should think she's been put off of men for life." With that Merlin squeezed in between Gwaine and Percy, her slender form also drowned between them.

They sat and chatted for a while and Arthur felt that it would be a privilege to get to know these people better; they were clearly very comfortable with each other and good friends. He wasn't left out and although the men were still wary of him, they didn't make him feel out of place. After awhile Lance got Arthur and Leon together and they went into a small room off to one side. Leon wasted no time in going through what had happened with Arthur. Arthur held nothing back and answered all the other mans questions as honestly as he could. After a good hour Leon turned to Arthur "I f you want me to I will take your case. You will be eligible for legal aid. I'll come with you to the police station tomorrow"

Arthur thanked him and accepted the offer and felt so much better about the whole thing. They went back to the others and spoke for a bit longer. Arthur started to yawn it had been a long and stressful day "If it's alright with you guys I think I'll turn in"

Gwen went and collected some bed linen and Arthur went to take it from her. Gwaine stood up and helped him "I'll give you a hand" he said and the two men went to Arthur's rooms. Once Arthur had unlocked the door and they had dropped their load Gwaine turned to Arthur.

"I don't know if you can be trusted or not, Gwen and Lance are good people and will help anyone, me I'm more cautious. I'll tell you one thing you step out of line and you'll have the rest of us to deal with. And if you upset Merlin in anyway and you'll wish you hadn't been born, do you understand." He snarled.

"I do and I'm glad they have such loyal friends I won't betray their trust, they're good people, as to Merlin I won't hurt her, you have my word." Arthur said surprised by the other mans reaction as he'd seemed friendly enough all evening.

"The trouble is I don't know what your words worth now do I. Lance and Merlin have had enough hardship in their lives and I won't let you give them anymore. I'd do anything for them and so would the others; Merlin in particular is our baby sister and no one upsets her."

With that Gwaine walked out of the door and back to the house. Arthur sat down; he had been shaken at the tone of Gwaine's remarks. He was glad that Merlin had such people around her and understood that the man knew nothing of him, but it had made him understand that despite Gwen and Lance's kindness he still had to prove himself if he was to make a new life for himself here. That thought surprised him because until that moment he hadn't even given his future any thought. But he knew that he would love to be part of the friendship that existed in that room tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was woken up the next morning by the sun shining through the window. Looking at his watch, the one thing that hadn't been stolen, he jumped out of bed as quickly as he could and had a quick wash in the kitchenette sink as the on suite had yet to be fitted out. Getting dressed he went over to the house, he leg still hurt and he was stiff but he realised it could have been far worse had he not found the help he had. It was far later than he had intended to get up and it was eight o'clock as he crossed the drive. Looking around he saw Merlin leaving with two friends. He nearly called out, but realised in time that she wouldn't hear him.

Arthur knocked on the side door and heard Gwen call out for him to come in. She was stood at the sink washing up; Arthur looked round the kitchen properly for the first time. It was obvious that Lance had made all the worktops and cupboards. "Good morning Gwen sorry to be up so late I slept like a log."

"No problem, but don't get used to it we're early risers here." She grinned at him, no malice in her words. "I'll make you some toast and there's cereal in the cupboard there" she pointed to one of the wall cupboards.

"I bet Lance made your kitchen, it's wonderful" Arthur commented.

"Yes he did, he's getting very well sort after." Gwen handed him a bowl and a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Arthur ate his cereal and then the toast Gwen gave him "You get coffee and cake at about ten thirty; we have sandwiches at lunch as Merlin is at college, so we eat our main meal in the evening. Lance is in the workshop when you're ready."

Arthur thanked Gwen and went out to find Lance. He was just in time as Lance was lifting a large piece of wood onto his workbench. Arthur quickly grabbed one end and helped to lift it. Lance grinned at him "So sleeping beauty has woken then."

"Sorry about that, I'll pick up my alarm clock later when I go to the flat." Arthur told the other man.

"So you've decided to take me up on my offer then?"

"Yes please if it's still going. It would be awkward living with Kay, him being a policeman and all, and I need some money" Arthur grinned ruefully.

"Well you'll earn it I'm afraid. I thought Gwaine might have scared you off, sorry about that, when he came back in I realised he had had a go at you" Lance sounded apologetic.

"No he didn't scare me off, it's good you have such protective friends, he was especially keen to warn be to be kind to Merlin and what he'd do if I wasn't" Arthur admitted.

"Gwaine is a good friend, but fiercely protective of Merlin, I wasn't joking when I said god help a future boyfriend."

"Does he fancy her? Only he seemed very touchy with her." Arthur wanted to know.

"Go lord no, he loves her like a brother and thinks of her as his best friend, Gwaine is a very touchy feely person. He's really taken Merlin to his heart he'd do anything for her, so would the others."

"I saw Merlin off this morning with her two friends Gwen says she goes to college, what is she studying?"

"That would be Will and Freya, in protecting Merlin Wills as bad a Gwaine so go careful. He's going out with Freya. Believe it or not Merlin is doing Bakery course, the tutors say she's the best they're ever had, even with her communication difficulties local specialist bakeries were fighting to get her for the practical part. She needs all her certificates in health and safety." Lance sounded so proud. "She's self taught with a bit of help from granddad. Merlin has been baking since she was tall enough to get to the work surfaces, even as a toddler she loved helping in the kitchen."

"You're a talented family, your work is fantastic" Arthur said

"Thank you, right less talking more work, would you please start brushing up the sawdust and bagging it up for me, it's being collected later, I sell it to a pet retailer for bedding. I don't get much but it all helps"

They worked most of the morning stopping when Gwen brought them in coffee and cake "its Merlin's before you ask, one of her own recipes a version of lemon and lime drizzle"

They then worked on until twelve when they went in for lunch "We normally have it later but Leon is picking you up at one." Lance told Arthur.

As soon as he'd eaten Arthur had as shower and got dressed, saying he would change into his own clothes at the flat before going to the police station. He did at least still have his key. Leon picked him up and they set off. On the way talking through some of the details of what had happened. Once back at the flat Arthur quickly changed and packed up his things and put them in the boot of Leon's car. He left a note for Kay saying how sorry he was for the bother, saying where he was, and promising to contact him later but that he didn't think he would be back so to feel free to let his room. They then headed to the police station.

Arthur and Leon were taken to an interview room, Arthur apologised for not informing the police where he had gone and explained he had been in shock. Leon went on to tell the interviewing officers that he was representing Arthur and what had happened to him the day before. The police said they would look into the theft of Arthur's belongings and put word out about George Odin. They then went on to tell Arthur what the progress had been with his case. There was an ongoing investigation into the access of company records that now involved other members of staff, who had been suspended from the firm. Arthur had not been fired but was suspended without pay until the case was fully investigated. It didn't look good for Arthur. As they left the station Leon told Arthur not to worry too much as he felt the company had been over zealous in its actions and the truth still had time to surface. Arthur however felt that even if he was proved innocent that he would have problems getting employment in the industry again, mud stuck. At least Arthur now had his own clothes and belongings, his stolen bank card had been reported yesterday and he had a new home for a while. Although he knew he had a long road ahead he certainly felt better than he had yesterday. What's more he had new friends who he felt comfortable with. It had been a long time since he had anyone he could really call a friend and hoped that whatever happened he could build on their friendship.

They got back to Ealdor at about four o'clock and unloaded Leon's boot, Arthur thanked Leon and made arrangements to see him again before changing and finding Lance. They got in an hour's work before going in for their evening meal. As soon as they walked in the door Gwen turned to Arthur "I've made an appointment for you at our doctors tomorrow, you need to get your knee checked over, please take some identification and if you have it your national health number."

Arthur thanked her for her kindness and they were soon all eating. Arthur noticed that Merlin was smiling as always and marvelled at her strength of character. Merlin signed to her brother before going out as soon as she had finished eating. "I need to learn some basic signs" Arthur said "Would one of you teach me some?"

"I'll teach you some this evening id you like" Gwen said "But first I expect you want to unpack"

"Yes that would be good; I haven't got much so it won't take long."

"Give me a hand before you do, I've have an old chest of draws upstairs you can use for now." Lance told him. They soon had the chest of draws moved and Lance promised to get the shower fitted as soon as he could. Arthur unpacked and soon had his own things round him once more.

That evening was spent with him learning one or two simple works of hand signing. So by the time Merlin came back from her friends Arthur could sign 'hello Merlin' and 'how are you' he wouldn't be able to understand what Merlin signed back but Gwen had given Arthur a sign alphabet so he could practice. As he signed to Merlin she made her laughing sound and looked delighted even though Arthur was very slow.

The next few days were spent helping Lance, his knew was bruised and nothing more so painkillers and resting it up in the evenings was all he needed to do. He was better moving it in the day. When Friday night came around all the gang arrived once more and except for Gwaine who was still making up his mind the rest were friendly enough. Once more Merlin was sat between Gwaine and Percy although her friends were also present. Will as Lance had warned was also very protective of Merlin and he followed Arthur out when the blond went to the toilet to give a similar warning to Arthur. It somehow wasn't as threatening from a nineteen year old but Arthur reassured Will he had no intention of hurting Merlin in any way.

Arthur had the weekend off but spent the time helping Lance anyway. They got the shower fitted in Arthur's rooms and then went to a local auction and brought a second hand sofa and after went to a shop and Arthur bought himself a kettle, toaster and a mobile phone. He also got himself some provisions so at least he could let the other family have a break from him sometimes. His small place now felt like home. On Sunday afternoon Merlin brought him over a fruit cake in a tin as a moving in present, and using paper and pen told Arthur it would last all week if he wanted it to. To which he replied it wouldn't get the chance. Then Merlin offered to show Arthur round the village and they went off for a walk around.

Arthur was surprised to find that the village had a small shop and post office as well as a butchers shop. There had been a bakery until the couple who owned it retired. Merlin wrote that she hoped one day to open her own and as well as supply the village make things for special occasions. Then she took Arthur down towards some bungalows, they were going to visit her grandfather. Merlin knocked on the door and then walked in pulling Arthur in after her. Inside sitting in his chair was a man who looked to be in his late seventies he looked up as they walked in and stood up and hugged Merlin then signed to her, at the same time looking at Arthur curiously.

"Hello I'm Gaius Wilson, Merlin and Lances grandfather, and you are the famous Arthur I've been hearing about" he raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

Arthur held out his hand "I am Arthur, although I don't know about being famous" Gaius shook Arthur's hand

"You have the look of your mother, I knew he years ago, and your father we were close once but had a bit of a falling out" Gaius admitted.

"That's not hard" Arthur said bitterly. "I would love to hear about mother sometime, my father always refused to speak about her."

"I'm not surprised somehow; he was devastated when she died." Gaius looked at Arthur "I've been told about your problems, Merlin has been to talk to me and so has Gwaine, he was worried about you and your motives."

"He is very protective of them, well Merlin in particular." Arthur agreed.

"Everyone who knows Merlin wants to protect her, they don't realise she can look after herself very well." He turned to Merlin who was coming out of the kitchen with three cups of tea and some biscuits.

Signing and talking at the same time Gaius said "Do I have to share my biscuits?"

Merlin made the noise Arthur already associated with laughter. Gaius looked at Arthur "Merlin made those for me. She's a good girl."

"I can see that, in fact I have had nothing but kindness from the whole family, it has shown me that there are good people in the world." Arthur said sincerely "Just before I met them I had begun to think that I could trust no one."

"Both Merlin and Lance are good people they were a pleasure to bring up after their father died, even if they were hard work at times. I was glad when I could have some me time. Not that I regret a thing, but that house was too much for me. I suppose you know about their parents?" Gaius clearly wanted to talk.

"Lance told me about their mother but not their father." Arthur admitted.

"The poor man had been so in love with Hunith that he couldn't live without her. He tried his best, every so often he would ask me to look after them and go and get drunk, one night on the way home he fell in front of a car and was killed instantly." Gaius looked at Merlin and smiled at her "So then they were my responsibility and I've never regretted it." They sat and chatted for a bit longer before Arthur and Merlin heading back to the house. They passed several people on their way and they all seemed to smile and several signed to Merlin. Although many looked at Arthur in suspicion, Merlin noticing this curled her arm around Arthur's as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks Arthur continued to work for Lance and had his meals with the family, he tried to spend the weekends, unless working, doing his own thing to allow the couple and their sister some time without him there. Arthur also spent most evenings watching his small television in his rooms. They had done enough for him without having him under their feet all the time.

Each Saturday Merlin would turn up with a cake for him, he tried to pay her for it but she refused. Then Merlin started to hang around him at the weekends. He tried to discourage her, he liked her a lot, and had his circumstances been different he may even have encouraged it although she was a bit young at seventeen, even if he was only twenty. It was obvious to him that she was attracted to him; he knew he was attracted to her. Arthur made sure that she wasn't ever in his rooms with him alone. Arthur tried to be subtle but it didn't work so in the end on Saturday as she delivered yet another cake he sat down and conversed with her with his note pad.

'Merlin I appreciate the cake and I enjoy your company but I'm not the sort of person you should hang around' he wrote.

Merlin looked at him a sad expression crossing her face. 'I like you, you are a nice man.' She wrote after showing him the paper she wrote again 'why can't I come to see you? Don't you like me?'

Arthur looked at her he was going to talk but wanted there to be no misunderstanding and he wasn't sure about her lip reading 'I do like you, you are a lovely person, but I am going to court soon and could go to prison.'

Merlin shook her head violently and wrote "You're innocent I know you are!"

"The courts might not see it that way. I won't put you or your family in that position you have all helped me enough as it is. So until after the court case stay away please." He looked at her trying to make her understand.

Merlin threw the book on the floor and ran back to the house; he hated to upset her but knew it was for the best. Later he went to speak to Gwen and told her what he had done, once he had told her he added. "I'm sorry Gwen but I hated upsetting her but it wouldn't have been fair"

Gwen looked at Arthur with sympathy "Thank you for telling me, I'll try to have a quiet word, you're right of course and although she is seventeen in some ways she's a lot younger. We have sheltered her and protected her, too much perhaps. I could see you liked her but I didn't realise it went both ways. Don't worry I'll mention it to Lance."

That evening Lance invited Arthur over to the house as all the crowd were coming round. Arthur hadn't seen Merlin since their talk but he knew he couldn't keep avoiding her so he accepted the invitation. He arrived just before the others and was sat down talking to them when Merlin came in. She saw Arthur and hesitated, before sitting in her usual place between Gwaine and Percy. Several times during the evening she looked across at Arthur but made no effort to either sign or write anything to him. In the end Arthur was the first to leave as he felt a bit awkward, Merlin was still clearly upset with him.

Arthur had hardly got to his rooms when there was a bang on the door; he started to open it to be thrown back as the door was forcibly pushed. A very angry Gwaine stood there. "Alright what's going on? You were making Merlin very uncomfortable tonight. What have you done!" he demanded.

"Nothing.." Arthur started to say as he was grabbed by the neck and forced against the wall.

"Look you bastard I warned you.." Gwaine shouted at him.

Then Lance came in and grabbed Gwaine "What the hell is going on! I knew you were up to something Gwaine, you'd better have a reason for this."

Gwaine turned to Lance "Didn't you see Merlin? She was upset with this creep"

Lance took a deep breath and spoke calmly "Let Arthur go Gwaine, and we can explain."

Gwaine let go of Arthur's neck somewhat reluctantly "This had better be good."

Arthur took a couple of deep breaths as Lance started to explain "Arthur had a word with Merlin this morning and it upset her. Arthur came to the house and explained what happened to Gwen, and we agreed he had done the right thing. Merlin had started to come over here, and Arthur thought it best to ask her to stay away."

Arthur handed Gwaine the book they had written in "Read this I suppose you know Merlin's writing?"

Gwaine snatched the book and started to read. He gradually calmed as her read. "I'm sorry Gwaine I didn't want to hurt her" Arthur explained. "In other circumstances I would have been happy and returned her friendship and hoped for more, I won't pretend I'm not attracted to Merlin because I am. But I can't offer her anything."

"Damned right you can't, Christ she's barely legal even without your problems" Gwaine snarled.

"She's seventeen Gwaine, Arthur's twenty that's not unreasonable, you're going to have to get used to the idea she will have boyfriends at sometime. I think Arthur was responsible, until he knows where he stands, he has nothing to offer Merlin at the moment." Lance as always kept calm. "Now let's go back before Merlin realises something is going on."

It was too late. Merlin came rushing in the door and looked at the scene in front of her. Arthur had red marks on his neck and Gwaine still looked angry. She turned to Gwaine and started to sign very quickly, she looked angry. Then she turned to Arthur and put her hand on his neck and looked concerned.

Arthur took her hand away and asked Lance to sign for him "Can you tell her I'm OK and she mustn't blame Gwaine he was concerned for her."

Gwaine snarled "Don't stick up for me I'd do the same again, you must have encouraged her!"

After Lance had signed Merlin turned to Gwaine and took both his hands in hers and looked at him before signing once more. Gwaine signed back then left the room and went off back to the house. Merlin then signed to Lance and looked at Arthur.

Lance spoke to Arthur "Merlin says she is sorry for Gwaine's actions, she knows why you said to her what you did, even if it did hurt her pride. She hopes you will forgive them both and still be friends with them. Merlin also said she knows you're innocent and a good man."

"Tell Merlin thank you, and it wasn't her fault and I forgive Gwaine as he was protecting her. Also if Gwaine is willing I am more than happy to be friends with him"

Lance signed then Merlin ran back to the house. "Are you alright?" Lance asked Arthur.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I have brought trouble to your family" Arthur was genuinely sorry for what had happened. "I'm glad that Merlin has such good friends, but please tell them all, I will never do anything to hurt her."

"I will something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, Gwaine in particular just won't see she's growing up, and even if she does make mistakes they will be hers to make. Don't worry he'll calm down, in fact I predict that you two will become friends" Lance gave an apologetic smile. "I better go back and save Gwaine from Merlin, I don't think she's very happy and it doesn't pay to upset her."


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin was indeed upset she was avoiding both Arthur and Gwaine, this made Gwaine irritable and he was coming to the house most evenings to try to catch Merlin and speak to her. But for someone who couldn't either see or hear his coming she was very illusive. In the end Gwen had a word with the brunette "I suggest you make it up with Arthur, I think you'll find Merlin will come out of hiding once you two are talking. You know Merlin she's very loyal and hates conflict with those she likes."

"I was protecting her!" Gwaine said "She knows that."

"Did she ask you to? Look Gwaine she has a bit of a crush on Arthur, he's a good looking man and she is a young woman. You are going to have to get used to it or you'll ruin your relationship with her. Arthur won't deliberately hurt her that's why he asked her to stay away. He has too much on his plate at the moment. If he were less honourable he would have encouraged her but he hasn't" Gwen looked at Gwaine "She's growing up Gwaine, let her"

"But she's innocent, she needs someone to look out for her" Gwaine continued to protest.

"Don't confuse Merlin's condition with stupidity Gwaine she's as knowing as the rest of us. If you keep this up you'll force her to try to prove you wrong. Be her friend not her keeper; if she messes up in love be there for her if she finds love be happy for her."

Gwaine looked at Gwen with respect "Your right but it's not easy. You lot are the family I haven't got and Merlin's my little sister." with that Gwaine walked across to see Arthur. He knocked on the door and waited. As Arthur opened the door and saw Gwaine stood there he started to shut it.

"Wait up mate!" Gwaine told the blonde "I wanted to apologise for the other night. I was over protective and should have been calmer."

Arthur opened the door "You best come in"

Once they were both inside Arthur spoke "I'm glad Merlin has you looking out for her, but I won't hurt her" he said sincerely. "I haven't even seen her around so she has clearly got the message"

"Nor have I, I think she's mad at both of us. Look come down the pub and have a drink" Gwaine offered

"OK I think I will" Arthur grabbed his jacket and followed Gwaine out and towards the road. Across in the shadows a slim figure was watching a grin on her face. She knew if she waited long enough they would start talking. After that both men saw Merlin about and realised she was happy now they were talking to one another.

The next month passed much as before, Leon was working on Arthur's case and every so often the two men would take a trip to town. It looked like Arthur would be going to court along with two other men. As yet Arthur hadn't been able to prove anything, even thought the evidence against him was fairly circumstantial, it was only the use of his password that linked him to anything. Arthur's sister was back in the country and Arthur had spoken to her on several occasions Morgana was very supportive and wanted to help all she could. She had been really upset when she heard what had happened to Arthur the day he was accused. When she met Lance and Gwen she was incredibly thankful for all they had done for her brother. She could see he was happy with them, even if he was doing low paid manual work. As she said his happiness was the most important thing.

Arthur was getting somewhat down so Lance decided they would have a barbeque to try to lighten the mood. It was a beautiful evening and all the gang had turned up. Lance had invited Morgana and her partner Helios who had arrived early to help Gwen set up. They had also brought a supply of drinks and several deserts. Once they were all set up Helios stood talking to the men while Morgana spent time talking to Gwen. Merlin's friends Will and Freya were there and the youngsters were setting up some music. "She is a lovely girl, such a pity she can't talk and hear" Morgana said.

Gwen looked at Morgana "Don't be sorry for her Morgana, she's never known anything else so she doesn't miss it. Merlin is one of the happiest people I have ever met."

Even Gaius had made his way up from the village to join them. The food was on cooking and everyone was enjoying themselves when the doorbell went. Lance went to go to the house when Arthur offered "I'll get it" Arthur walked of and when he didn't return Merlin followed, wondering who it was as everyone was there.

Arthur unlocked the door and opened it; he was amazed to see his father stood there. "What do you want father? And how did you find me?" he really didn't want to be having this meeting he already knew how it would end.

Uther was stood there in his business suit looking at his son attire in disgust; Arthur was in an old pair of jeans and a t shirt. "Is that anyway to speak to your father" Uther said. "Are you going to let me in or do I stand here like a tradesperson?"

"No I'm not asking you in, it isn't my house and the owners are having a party. Just say what you want to and go." Arthur said.

"Alright I will, I knew this rebellion of yours would end in disaster and it has, you are a disgrace to the Pendragon name, you are to come back with me now, and we will sort this out and then you will work for me, after this affair you will have to work somewhere lower than I would have envisaged but then you didn't get you business degree either."

"No father I will not go back with you, I am fighting this and for your information I am innocent. I will never work for you. Thank you for asking how I am; I see you're as well as ever, goodbye." Arthur went to close the door but he wasn't quick enough.

"You are coming back with me now!" Uther demanded grabbing his son's arm. "I have never been so ashamed in my life, you should be grateful I am willing to bother with you at all. You have disgraced yourself and your name for the last time."

Arthur turned angrily and took a step towards his father "I am not coming with you, for the first time I have been living with kind and genuine people who offered to help me, even though they didn't know me, if you're that ashamed get out of my life, at least here I'm a person not just the next Pendragon! If you had been more of a father I could have come to you when I was accused, but I couldn't, because I knew I would get no support from my own father. Now as I said we are having a party and you're not welcome." Arthur was angry he had tried for years to get the love of the man in front of him and knew with certainty he would never get it.

Uther was getting angrier by the moment "Do as you're told boy or you'll never have my help again."

Arthur looked at his father with sorrow "Your help! Since when did I ever have your help? You turned us over to nannies and ignored us until you thought we could help you empire."

Arthur shouted at his father as he did Uther brought his hand back and backhanded his son across his face, Arthur hadn't been expecting it and staggered backwards and stumbled on the boot scrapper, Uther ring had cut his cheek, Arthur threw out his hand and as he did so put it straight through the small window at the side of the door just the door opened and Merlin came out. Merlin saw the blood on Arthur's face and immediately put herself between Arthur and his father.

Uther by now had lost all reason and tried to push Merlin away "Get out the way girl" At that moment Percy had walked into the back door to fetch the meat from the fridge. He heard the glass break saw Arthur's hand, by now covered in blood from the cuts to his arm and the large gash on his face and ran forward at the same time shouting to attract the others attention, he had no idea what was happening but could see he needed help. Percy was about to help Arthur when he saw Uther push Merlin who fell.

Percy was as protective of Merlin as Gwaine and immediately hit the older man before running to Merlin's side. By now Lance, Helios and Gwaine had arrived and were soon followed by everyone else.

"What's going on?" Lance demanded. A the same time Gwen realised that Arthur was bleeding badly from his arm and a deep gash on his face, she asked someone to call for an ambulance as she tried to stop the bleeding. Percy was down by Merlin who was silently crying and holding her wrist.

"All I know is I was coming through to get the meat and I saw Arthur as I got to the door I saw that" he pointed to Uther who was getting to his feet "push Merlin over I hit him and then you got here."

Lance heard Gwaine roar as he headed for Uther who had just managed to get to his knees. Gwaine pushed Uther back down to the ground "You stay there until we know what happened." He snarled then he saw the blood cover ring on Uther's finger "Well I guess that's how Arthur got the cut on his face! Hit him through the window did you!"

Eylan was calling for an ambulance and hearing what had happened asked for the police as well. Gaius was helping Gwen with Arthur who was fairly groggy and losing a lot of blood, as he looked to quickly check Merlin he saw Uther.

"Uther Pendragon as I live and breathe, what have you done now?"

Lance decided to try and establish what was happening as Morgana stepped forwards she looked down at her father "I'd stay there if I were you Uther, it looks like you've done enough damage. Arthur is bleeding badly and you've hurt poor Merlin. I want to see you talk yourself out of this"

Morgana went back to her brother's side, he was barely conscious. Gwaine was stood over Uther glowering "Is Merlin hurt Perc?" he demanded "Because if she is…." He left the end threat hanging.

"I think she's broken her wrist" came the shocked reply. Percy was cradling the slender girl in his arms. Lance was trying to find out what happened but Merlin was to upset. Her wrist hurt and she couldn't sign and she was frantic at the blood she could see on Arthur.

Gwaine looked down at Uther "You bastard not satisfied with trying to kill your son you've hurt a girl a third of your size"

Uther looked up and tried to reassert his authority "He fell, as for her she came flying at me, I told her to get out of my way and she just waved her arms around!"

"She's a deaf mute she couldn't hear you and I expect she was trying to sign!" Gwaine snarled.

"Then you should keep an eye on her if she's that retarded!" Uther spat out, whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Gwaine grabbed Uther round the throat and pulled him to his feet.

"You f….ing shit Merlin is not retarded" he swung his fist back and if it wasn't for Lance grabbing his friend he would have smashed it into Uther's face,

"No Gwaine! Let the police deal with his, go and keep an eye out for the ambulance" Lance looked at Uther disgust evident in his face "My sister is not retarded. Now I suggest you shut up and stay still before someone does hit you."

It was only a couple more minutes before the ambulance came in the drive and the paramedics took over from Gwen and Gaius. As Gaius stepped away from Arthur he walked towards Uther. "So Uther Pendragon you unfeeling, uncaring excuse for a man, we met again"

Uther looked at the blood covered man in front of him "Gaius?" he said shocked.

"Yes Gaius your old friend, the one who when his son died you wouldn't allow me to have time to comfort my grandchildren, even though one was only three you knew she was a deaf mute from birth and my poor grandson who was only eight. I see you haven't changed. You never even paid me my last month's wages because I couldn't work my notice."

Morgana stood there staring at her father "You didn't!" she gasped "I knew you were hard but….. how could you! Arthur was right to leave you and you know what? I am as well! I've had enough of you!"

As Morgana spoke the police car came into the drive and parked to one side and the police were met by Lance who was explaining the best he could what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon came out of the house and immediately went towards Lance and the police. By now Uther had stood up and was demanding that Gwaine and Percy be arrested for assault. It took the police threatening everyone before quiet descended. Once the police had asked the questions they needed to they had a better idea of what had happened, and the older officer went to Merlin's side. He looked at Lance who was sitting holding his sister.

"I understand this young lady is your sister and that she's a deaf mute." The policeman smiled reassuringly at Merlin. "We need to take a statement from her nor how does she normally communicate?"

Lance looked up obviously distraught "She uses sign language or writes but she had hurt her wrist and she's right handed." Lance explained. "I suppose she could still use text if someone holds the phone for her. She can lip read if you're careful."

"That would be good, as soon as the paramedics are finished with your friend we'll get them to look at her. Can you tell me her mane please?"

"Merlin"

"Hello Merlin" the policeman spoke slowly "my name is James did you see what happened?"

Merlin nodded her facial expression telling its own story as she glared at Uther. Leon handed down Merlin's old phone; he didn't think she could cope with a touch screen with her main hand out of action. With Lance holding it for her the interview began. Leon signed for the police and Merlin slowly explained what had happened as she saw it, using the text, of course she didn't understand what had been said, just the emotion and action. By the time she had finished a paramedic had come to look at her.

"We have the air ambulance coming for our lad over there, so I'll look at the lass now" he explained. He had already been told about Merlin's communication problems and so looked at Merlin face before touching her. He smiled and pointed to her wrist and held out his hand, Merlin carefully placed her arm in his hands and he gently felt it and moved it a little bit. Then looking at Merlin started to sign very slowly 'I think it's broken we need to take you to hospital. I will put your arm in a splint and give you some painkillers" Merlin was clearly upset at the news but pleased that the man could sign to her.

The air ambulance soon arrived and they soon had Arthur loaded on board and were on their way. The other paramedic came over and they arranged to take Merlin to hospital with Lance and Morgana. Merlin was very upset when she saw Arthur being loaded on the helicopter and wanted to go with him but she wasn't allowed. Before the crew left with their passengers, they checked Uther over and informed him he didn't need hospital treatment but to see his GP if he felt any worse. The police had taken statements from everyone but Arthur and said they would be in touch. From what they could see it was a family disagreement with an unfortunate ending, it might require further action but didn't warrant an arrest at this time. They did arrange to take Uther back with them as they didn't want him driving. Someone would collect Uther's car later.

Gwaine and Percy were still angry at what had happened, not only to Arthur but to Merlin and wanted Uther arrested, the police countered by saying they had both hit Uther so if they arrested him they would need to arrest them. Once the police had left, promising to be in touch Gwen got everyone in the kitchen for as she put it a 'calming cup of tea' the barbeque long since forgotten. Helios left soon after to go to the hospital. Not long after Gwaine took Gwen and Gaius in. Promising to let Percy, Leon and Elyan know what was happening later. Once everyone had left the men cleaned up the mess and placed a piece of wood over the broken window before locking up and going home.

Arthur was taken to theatre as soon as he arrived in hospital and Morgana had the long wait to find out what injuries he had and their long term consequences, she had never been as scared as she had watched blood pumping out of her brother. The glass had severed an artery and without Gwen and Gaius he wouldn't have survived. His face had also bled a lot and looked horrendous. She would never forgive her father for what he had caused. Uther didn't even seem bothered by what he had done; what's more he had clearly either hit or pushed Merlin over and hurt her as well.

Morgana was joined later first by Helios then by Merlin her arm in plaster and Lance, Merlin was sat silently crying she was at between Morgana and Lance. Helios had gone home after a while and would come back later. Before Arthur was out of theatre they were joined by Gaius, Gwen and Gwaine. Merlin got up and hugged all three before sitting down this time being cuddled by Gwaine. She had soon cried herself to sleep. They all realised that the young girl would find the next six weeks very difficult not being able to sign, as well as being emotionally attached to Arthur. It was six hours later before the doctors came out to tell them what was happening. It seemed that Arthur had severed his radial artery and nerve as well as damaging his tendons. The surgeons had had to transfer a full thickness graft, which included muscle from his leg to his arm to cover the defect. He had lost half his circulating volume of blood and needed several pints of blood transfused. It would be six weeks before Arthur would be able move his thumb or index or middle finger of his right hand. Sensation would take longer to return and may not. He would be in hospital for several weeks and his rehab would be a long one. His face had also been stitched by the plastic surgeons and the doctors hoped for a fair result but he would have scaring. As he had been in surgery for many hours only two of them could visit and briefly as he needed to recover.

Morgana and Merlin went in and found a still pale Arthur apparently sleeping in bed his arm was covered in a special machine that had hot air blowing through it to keep the limb warm. He had a drip going as well as an oxygen mask on. As they approached Arthur opened his eyes a crack and gave a very weak smile when he spotted them. Merlin flew to his side and clasped his other hand and bent down and kissed it, tears once more running down her face. Arthur spotted her cast and frowned. Then looked at Morgana his face asking her the question he was too weak to ask.

Morgana spoke quietly "Uther pushed her over when she tried to protect you, she's broken her wrist"

Morgana saw the flash of hatred in Arthur's eyes. "Just rest we will look after her, you need to get better." She told him. Arthur gently squeezed Merlin's hand and gave her a small smile and mouthed 'you ok' at Merlin to which Merlin nodded. Then Arthur closed his eyes and drifted of the sleep. They stayed there by his bed for awhile before leaving his side and going back to the others.

Back at the Pendragon house Uther had consulted his solicitor and demanded he get Gwaine and Percy arrested, once the solicitor had got the story from Uther he explained that such a course of action would be unwise and it would be best to wait and see what action the police were to take. Uther rang the hospital and was told he would need to contact Morgana for details but that his son was out of surgery and sleeping. He felt no remorse for hitting his son, it was unfortunate he had cut himself on the glass but that wasn't his fault. He would have to make sure when Arthur was discharged he came home, where his father could make sure that he kept to the straight and narrow. When he had heard though an associate that Arthur had been implicated in selling company secrets he was outraged. In all honesty he wasn't worried whether his son was innocent or guilty it was the disgrace to the family name. After all over the years he himself had employed some questionable tactics. But to get caught! He immediately got someone on it to clear his son, and then found out the boy was staying in the country and doing manual work, the humiliation made his blood boil. If his son didn't put a stop to that immediately then he was no son of Uther Pendragon.

When he had gone to the address all he had intended to do was collect his son and give him a piece of his mind, he hadn't intended to hit the boy, but the fact that his son had argued with him had made his blood boil and the fact that the retard had got in the way was not his doing. Then to add insult to injury his daughter was there. What had he done to deserve such children? He would bring them back in line or threaten them with cutting them off without a penny. That would bring them both back into line. His eye was sore and bruised; he would make sure that the two ruffians paid. With those thoughts Uther went to bed, determined in the morning to ring the chief constable who was a member of his golf club.


	8. Chapter 8

By ten o'clock the following morning the police had interviewed Arthur And now had everyone's side of the story, it was clear that the whole thing was a family argument that had got out of hand and nothing more. They filed a report to that effect and as far as they were concerned they felt that was the end of it.

Morgana visited Arthur as soon as she was allowed the next morning and after asking him how he was Morgana told her brother "I will never forgive Uther for what he has done; I handed in my notice this morning I can't work for him anymore I should have done what you did and never started."

Arthur looked shocked "You can't do that Morgana what will you do?" It was difficult and painful for Arthur to speak his face was swollen and the wound pulled if he opened his month to much.

"Helios and I have been thinking of having a baby" Morgana smiled "He earns enough without me working."

Father didn't push me through the window, I tripped" Arthur reassured his sister.

"Maybe but he hit you hard enough to split your face open! What did he want anyway."

"He wanted me to go back with him, he said I'd disgraced the family name, for getting caught from what I understood, he didn't want to know I was innocent. He said I should have gone to him to sort it out and if I didn't go back he would wash his hands of me. It's funny I thought he had done that when I wouldn't do my business degree." It took some time for Arthur to get the words out and he was clearly upset. "He hurt Merlin!"

Then they saw Lance and Merlin arrive to see Arthur, they could see Arthur was still tired and kept falling asleep but was better than the day before. The first thing Arthur did was ask Merlin how she was. Merlin used her phone to type out he replies but found it frustrating. But she instated she was fine and asked how Arthur was.

Arthur smiled and put his thumbs up. Merlin clearly didn't believe him and nor did the other two.

Merlin sat there staring at Arthur, she couldn't lip read him as he wasn't moving his mouth enough and she was getting frustrated. As he looked across at her she gave him a weak smile and pointed to his face and made a sad face. Which made Arthur start to smile, until it hurt, when he winced and stopped. Merlin careful not to touch his bad arm moved towards Arthur and gave him a hug then touched over her heart then his chest.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and looked straight in the eye and said as clearly as he could. "I like you to Merlin but this changes nothing I still have to go to court" Then he looked at Lance "I wish I could make her understand"

Lance smiled at the people in front of him. "Arthur Merlin clearly thinks a lot of you, in fact I think she's in love, talking to her won't change that, I'm her brother not her keeper. What's more I think you're more than a bit fond of her. I don't think I could force Merlin to change her mind."

"I am but until this is all cleared up I have nothing to offer her, and this arm is going to take months to be any good, no it's better she gets over it and finds someone else." Arthur told Lance "Please try and tell her for me"

Morgana laughed "Brother dear Merlin's a wonderful girl and I think you'll be good together, we will sort this mess"

Meanwhile Uther had made his calls, and after contacting Arthur's old boss and talking to him it became clear that the case against his son was shaky at best. With a bit of pressure, and a promise of an order placed for goods, Uther got the other man to drop Arthur from the case. Uther had already spoken to the chief constable who it turns out was also a Freemasons as was Uther. Arthur's and so by default the Pendragon name was now cleared of all scandal. Now all he needed to do was force his son home. He had read his daughters resignation letter and torn it up, she would come round, Uther knew his daughter to well, she loved the expensive things in life too much. Uther planned to use his children's love for one another to force them both into line; neither would want to see the other hurt. If necessary he would use his son's apparent affection for the family he was staying with to force his son into line. That morning Uther had instructed a private investigator to look into the family, once he had the results he would strike.

Once his visitors had gone Arthur was by Leon to say all charges relating to the selling of company secrets had been dropped against him. Arthur was relieved but surprised "Not that I'm disappointed but why?"

"I don't know Arthur, last time I spoke to the police and the other side's legal team there was no way they would admit you weren't involved. I assume they found more evidence." Leon told him "Either way congratulations, you have been declared innocent as you have always maintained. I spoke to your company about reinstatement and told then you would be off sick for some time, they have, this morning, paid you for all the time you were suspended without pay, and are prepared to offer you a lump sum on top. I said I would speak to you."

Arthur looked at Leon "I don't think I want to go back"

"I would spend some time and think about it. In the mean time they have offered you a thousand pounds on top of the wages they owe you. I wouldn't advise an unfair dismissal case as it was your password's that were used, and I don't think you have a chance of success, I have asked a lawyer and he agrees. I can push for more by way of compensation for your name being besmirched if and when you decide to find a different job. In the meantime I will tell them you are not in a fit state of mind to make such decisions. I'll come back in a few days and see what you want to do. Even with your removal from the case it might make getting a new job difficult unless you go back and 'prove' yourself and let the whole thing died down, either that or break away entirely."

Arthur looked at Leon "Thank you, I'll do as you say and think about it, could you let everyone know for me?"

"Of course, does that mean I'm going to have to keep Gwaine of your back?" Leon grinned "Oh come on Arthur anyone can see you like Merlin! And she likes you; Gwaine will just have to come round to it"

"The fact that I'm innocent doesn't mean I can offer her anything, my arm will take ages to heal." Arthur protested.

"Arthur, Merlin is really down in the dumps, with her wrist, give her something to smile about, after all she can't sign properly and she can't cook she's need something to cheer her up. And even Gwaine won't hit a man in hospital" Leon stood up "Think about it, if you wanted to you could make a completely new life for yourself, do some work for Lance and some freelance computer work. You seemed to have been happy with village life."

After Leon had left Arthur led and thought things through until he fell asleep thinking of a life with Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur spent the next few days thinking about his relationship with his new friends and whether he could make a new life for himself or if he would eventually regret it and feel trapped in a small village and need more from life. Every visiting time someone would come to see him, normally with Merlin in tow. That was something else that was giving Arthur something to mull over. He knew without any doubt that he could very easily fall in love with Merlin, but would that be the best thing for her. Could he really be the man for her and make her truly happy?

But if he did stay what could he do? He thought that he could continue to work for Lance if he'd have him, at least until some of the much needed work was done. That would repay the family for their kindness. The he could do some freelance programming. He also wanted to see if he could develop something to help Merlin with her communication, and he had some business knowledge for his first course at college. He had done A levels in subjects towards the business degree his father had wanted him to do in university as well as the computer course he had done, once he had changed career direction. If Lance let him rent the rooms he would have somewhere to live and he had the wages and the other money that Lance thought he could get. Once he had sorted himself out he could begin to court Merlin, if she really wanted him. Yes that's what he would do, when Leon came in next he'd talk it through with him. His mind made up Arthur felt better.

Everyone one was pleased that the charges had been dropped against Arthur. It said something about how much his injuries had affected him that Arthur hadn't considered his father's part in the change of heart. In fact it wasn't until his father arrived to visit him, on the fourth day , that he realised things weren't as straight forward as he thought. Utter walked in and looked at his son before he spoke. Arthur waiting for his father to speak first, as their last meeting had not exactly gone well.

Arthur didn't have to wait long. "I understand your injuries will take some time to heal. I am arranging for you to come to Pendragon Manor on your discharge. Then once you are able to do some work, I will drive you until you are completely recovered. There is no reason you can't use a keyboard one handed." Uther made no reference to the part he had played in the injury nor did he ask his son how he was feeling.

Arthur looked at his father and realised in that moment that he knew without doubt what he wanted to do. "I'm sorry Sir, but I will not be returning with you, I have a new life and I don't intend to change it." Arthur couldn't even find it in himself to do anything, but call his father Sir.

"I wasn't giving you a choice. I have cleared up the mess you made of your life and have ensured the Pendragon name is not smeared by your actions. But you will be returning and joining the firm and that is an end to it." Uther glared at his son.

"You did what! I am innocent I didn't need you to fix anything for me and I didn't ask you to!" Arthur said indignantly.

"It's done I will hear no more of this" Uther reiterated.

"I am not coming back regardless. I have a new life and I intend to continue with it. I'm sorry you don't want to accept it but I will live my own life." Arthur was trying to keep calm.

Uther looked at his son and gave a disappointed shake of his head. "That would be a mistake; the family who you have been staying with will find life difficult. Mr De Luc had a loan with the bank; he would be in difficulties if it needed to be repaid without notice. And that girl, she needs extra funding for her education, times are hard in County Hall and hard decisions have to be made, cuts everywhere… Don't be a fool and try to fight me. I will not tolerate it. Just be grateful I'm not taking out prosecutions against those two thugs. Don't defy me again"

"You would threaten ordinary decent folk just to get your own way" Arthur said in a hushed voice. "Have you no shame, and what makes you think you could do that to them?"

"Arthur, don't be a fool, I taught you better than that. I have spent years making contacts, collecting favours. Don't think for one moment that I can't, your charges weren't dropped without word from me. What you have to learn is that power and money can get you anything." The older man turned towards the door. "If you don't do as you're told you will be responsible not me" with that he walked out of the room leaving his speechless son behind him.

Arthur felt like the air had been punched out of him. How could his father threaten such a thing? Arthur had no doubt that this father would do as he threatened if Arthur defied him. He had no choice he couldn't let his friends suffer; they had helped him too much for that to happen. So much for his plans and his hopes for a life with Merlin, he couldn't let her suffer.


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope you're not going to bow down to him?" Came a familiar the voice from the door.

Arthur looked up to see Gwaine walk in. "If you heard him then you know I have no choice I can't let Lance and Merlin suffer. He means what he said" came the broken reply.

"Oh I heard him alright but so did my phone, now I don't know about you but I think blackmail is an offence" Gwaine grinned. "I knew the voice as I came round the corner and you didn't sound happy so I thought I'd hang about and listen in, good job I did. You can't let him beat you like that."

Arthur looked up slightly hopeful but then he had a thought "You were a far distance away did it record?"

"It's have a listen" as Gwaine replayed it the recording it was faint but most was just about recordable. "Now I recon if we put that on a computer you could get it clearer and if not your dear old man needn't know that"

"You'd help me?" Arthur asked

"Yeh, well it seems my little angle had got her eyes on you and I want her to be happy, I also don't like what that creep is trying to pull. I can see why you kept away from him." Gwaine said "Not to mention that no one gets to threaten Merlin and Lance when I'm around."

"As I see it we have two ways of doing this we can give the tape to Leon and he can do the legal thing, but then if your dad has people in his pocket that might not work … or we could do it my way" Gwaine grinned.

"And what is your way? I don't want to do anything illegal." Arthur said.

"Well then it's a pity it's my tape then isn't it. Leave it with me I have an idea. I'll let you know once I've spoken to someone. Now have you got any grapes?"

Gwaine stayed and chatted for awhile before leaving. Still refusing to be drawn on what he was up to. Gwaine realised that Arthur would probably be unhappy with what he had planned but then it was his father. Gwaine however had no such problems and neither did Percy when he talked to him later. They decided that as Arthur was going to be in hospital of a while and so has a perfect alibi they would out their plan in action. Both men felt they had a grievance against Uther Pendragon, what's more from what they heard so did Gaius.

Gwaine and Percy went to speak to Gaius the next Day and found the old man more than willing to help them. They had a common cause … Merlin and her happiness. Once they had made their plan they set about putting it into motion. Gaius had at first been shocked by what he heard then thinking of what he knew about Uther Pendragon from his own experience it made sense. He agreed to help the men as he knew how much his granddaughter felt for Arthur and the pair deserved happiness. He had no doubt that they both felt a lot for each other.

So two days later Gaius went with Gwaine and Percy to wait for Uther to leave work. As the business man approached his car Gaius walked towards him: "Mr Pendragon might I Have a word with you?"

Uther turned round and looked at Gaius in surprise "Gaius, what …. Yes I suppose so but it better be quick I have things to do"

Uther stood and waited as if expecting Gaius to speak right away. "There is a café round the corner could we go and sit down, my legs aren't what they used to be." Gaius asked "It won't take long I promise."

Uther was curious so followed Gaius and after getting to the café they sat in the corner table away from everyone else. Gaius asked for a pot of tea before they sat down. Once it arrived Gaius poured out a drink then looked at Uther.

"It's been a long time, I was surprised to see you the other day at my grandsons. Your son is a good man, very like his mother." Gaius looked at Uther "But you haven't changed, just as hard as ever."

"What is it you want Gaius? I haven't time for your useless drivel." Uther said impatiently. He looked around the establishment wasn't up to his normal standards.

"A very good friend of mine wanted you to listen to something he overheard the other day." With that Gwaine stood up from where he had been sitting across the café. Uther looked at him with something akin to hatred.

"What's he doing here?" looking at Gwaine he continued "You are lucky I didn't take out a private prosecution on you and your friend"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows and took his phone out of his pocket. He slowly pressed the switch as he got closer "I thought you might like to listen to this. It's a bit quiet but you can hear it all"

As the recording began to play Uther looked at Gwaine "You were listening!"

"I was visiting and heard you dulcet tones and thought Arthur might need some company" Gwaine switched off the recording "As I said poor quality but I've had it cleaned up and everything can be heard clearly. Now I could take it to the police, threats and all, but then you have friends, or I could let the papers have it, someone out of area…. Or you could just leave my friends alone"

"Are you blackmailing me? You fool I could have you ruined, you and your friends!" Uther was furious. He went to grab the phone from Gwaine as a hand came round and grabbed his wrist.

"Not nice are you" came Percy's voice "Just sit down and listen to us"

"The boys are right Uther, you should listen to us. Now one of Lance friends is a very good solicitor we could give the tape to him, he knows Barristers in London, even if you did get off the hook mud sticks. And Percy's brother works for a tabloid newspaper, just think about it, after all I could add what you did to me when my son died. It wouldn't make you look very good would it? I understand you are hoping to get a knighthood, you would have to say goodbye to that." Gaius looked at Uther "Or you could just leave us all alone, including Arthur. He is a good boy to good for you to ruin."

Gwaine looked at Uther hatred in his gaze "You are a slimy worm, you think you are better than everyone else well let me tell you something that girl you want to ruin is better than you will ever be. You dare threaten her happiness, you shouldn't have done that, me and Percy here we love her like a sister and Gaius is as good as family. When Arthur turned up he was scared and alone, we wondered why he couldn't go to you for help but it's obvious you are the most selfish person I have ever met."

Percy moved so Uther could see him clearly then he spoke "You want to be left alone then you leave us and ours alone and that includes Arthur. I have given my brother a copy of the tape and Gaius has written down what happened to him. Any problems for any of us and he could make a good story of it."

Gaius looked At Uther "I should have fought you years ago but I was too busy with my family, I wonder how many people's lives you've ruined since? You are going to end up a sad and lonely old man. I have a wonderful pair of grandchildren. Merlin is a good and clever girl yet all you see is her difficulties not how she is overcoming them. She has more good friends than you'll ever have for all your contacts and favours. Now go and see you son, tell him you have changed you mind, that he can do what he wishes with his life and you'll keep you name out the papers."

Gaius stood up "I blame myself for what you've become if I had fought you perhaps you wouldn't have become so twisted with power. We were friends once so I'll give you this advice don't threaten your children love then instead it pays dividends." With that he walked out.

Gwaine bent down and put his face in Uther's "Make sure Arthur knows he can have his own life, I hope never to see you again, but if I do it will be to soon ….understand" he turned to his friend "Come on Perc there's a bad smell in here"

Percy looked at the shaken man "I pity you, for all your wealth, it's nothing without people who love you" then he followed Gwaine from the cafe.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Arthur was surprised to receive a letter from his father. He opened it in some trepidation.

Arthur,

I have decided after some consideration that I cannot offer you a place in my company. Despite my efforts on your behalf I fear you name will still be associated with the whole sorry affair and I cannot allow my years of hard work to be ruined by your name being attached to my company. Mud sticks. As a consequence you may forget our previous conversation.

Note however that I find myself in a position of removing you as my heir. As of from this letter you have been disowned and will receive nothing from my estate. Should you ever in the future find yourself in difficulties do not contact me.

Uther Pendragon.

Arthur read the letter through twice, all he felt was a sense of relief that Lance and Merlin would be left alone. He felt no sorrow at being disowned his father had of course threatened it before. His sister was welcome to everything; she had to put up with the man every day. He remembered the conversation with Gwaine and rang the other man to thank him.

"I don't know what you did but thank you. I am finally free of my father for good. I have been officially disowned." Arthur told Gwaine.

"Sorry Arthur that stinks. But if you ask me it's for the best. Concentrate on getting yourself sorted. Any way you have a new family now. Just one thing I do need to say ….. Hurt Merlin and you'll think your father was a pussy cat." Gwaine waited for a moment before continuing "Is there anything I can do?"

"No Gwaine and thank you, and you have my work I'll never hurt Merlin."

"I know that, and you need to thank Gaius and Percy as well. Boy that Gaius is a mean man I didn't think he had it in him" Gwaine laughed.

"Oh one thing, are you seeing Leon?"

"Yes tonight" Gwaine replied

"Can you ask him to ring me, only I'm nearly out of phone credit."

"Sure thing buddy" with that the conversation was over.

Arthur did as Gwaine had suggested and put his efforts into getting better. When Leon called he told the solicitor that he wasn't going to go back to his old job and that he would be grateful for any help Leon could give in securing some sort of compensation. Arthur also spoke to the hospital social worker about signing on the sick and what other help if any he could get. Now was not the time to be proud. He also spoke to Lance and fixed a rent of the small building he was living in. He wouldn't be able to work for the rent and didn't want to accept charity. Lance hadn't wanted to take anything but agreed a small rent in the end. Arthur was able to get help with that while he was off sick so at least he knew that he had a roof over his head.

Arthur's sister visited him; Morgana was disgusted with their father and was threatening to leave the company. Arthur talked her out of it. "Look Morgana I was never going to work for father, and you are, stay with it and the company will be yours one day. I really don't mind being disowned. Oh I would have liked to have rebuilt some sort of relationship but I'm not so devastated. We went our separate ways when I refused to work for him. I still have you and my new friends."

Morgana accepted her brothers reasoning but insisted that they keep in close contact. Regard less of their father's decision.

Arthur was discharged a fortnight later and Gwen and Lance held a welcome home party for him. Merlin was upset as due to her plaster she was unable to do any baking. The couple had got closer during Arthur's hospital admission; Merlin was unable to do much with her broken wrist although she was able to do the theory part of her course using a lap top and her left hand. The college weren't concerned as her practical skills were far above everyone else's.

Leon had secured all of Arthur back pay, a months' severance pay and an extra two thousand pounds as a non admission of guilt payment for his wrongful suspension. He may have been able to get more if he had gone through the legal system but just wanted to put the matter behind him. With that his sick pay and rent allowance he at least could live and start his new life.

Once home he started to try to work on a computer programme to help Merlin. They also started to look at drawing up plans and a business proposal for her bakery business. Merlin was getting very excited. They plan was for her to make cake and other items to order for special occasions and events, but also to sell cakes to the local shops in the area. Merlin didn't want to open her own shop because of her communication difficulties, but felt taking orders would be much easier for her. Arthur was going to work on an online ordering service for her.

Arthur knew it would be months before he could use his hand and arm again properly, and might even have some residue problems but was feeling optimistic for the future. His friendship with the gang had grown from strength to strength. Once Merlin had her plaster removed she was soon back to baking. Gwaine, Percy and the gang were working at the weekends to get the bakery finished so that once Merlin's course had finished she could start her business. Even Morgana had come forward and said she would tell all her friends about the service. In the run up to the opening Arthur was Merlin's voice on the phone and he was using his knowledge of business to make sure everything was set up for her. He had also helped her get grants and loans to start up the business and get the ovens and other items she needed, including one from the Prices Trust who would also help by providing her with a mentor.

Once the building was ready and Merlin had all the health and safety certificates in place they worked towards her opening. They had decided to have on open day and offer samples of Merlin's baking. Invitations were sent out to small local shops and also to several wedding planners and event's organisers. To gain local support the local villagers were also invited as were the local press. Merlin was thrilled when the local television company asked if they could cover the event. For the week before Merlin was baking nonstop, Gwen helped with some of the preparation but Merlin insisted that the actual baking should all be hers.

Arthur had the online ordering site up and running so that orders could be placed on the day. He was hoping to develop of sign recognition system that could read sign and translate to non signing people but that was work in progress. His own reading of sign language was leaping ahead, but because of his injury he was unable to sign back very much but he was learning slowly on a one handed basis.

The opening was a great success and generated several orders with the busy Christmas period only weeks away it was good news. Morgana had been true to her word and she had managed to get several of her friends and associates to place orders for Christmas cakes, which was good news as Merlin had been making them, in some number, over the past month. Hopefully word would spread. Lance had also picked up orders from the day when people saw his work while they were on site. So as well as a get together of the gang for a major celebration, Arthur finally plucked up courage and asked Merlin to go out with him on their first date. To his surprise she agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

As he day for the date approached Arthur started to get nervous he had no idea where to take her, his usual first date to the cinema was out after all Merlin wouldn't have her subtitles as she did on the TV. As they weren't going out in a group with others bowling was out. It was too cold to go for walk but he wanted to do more than just take her out for a meal. In the end he decided to take her to a butterfly house in a nearby town and then back to Camelot for a meal. Luckily there was a train service as he still hadn't got enough use from his arm to drive safely.

Merlin loved the butterflies there were so many different ones from all over the world and some where huge. Merlin loved it when they landed on her and Arthur took several photos. She couldn't believe the beauty of them they were so delicate and more brightly coloured than many of the British ones. Signing to Arthur she asked him to get one of the staff to take a photo of them together as a memento of their first date. As they walked round hand in hand it just felt so right for both of them. They stayed until closing time then they went to Camelot for a meal, deciding on a Chinese. They were sitting down when who should walk in but Arthur's old flat mate, Tristan, who was please to see Arthur.

"I'm glad it was all sorted Arthur, it was a horrid time for you, you needn't have moved out you know"

"I had to, it would have been difficult for you, anyway I wouldn't have met Merlin otherwise" He introduced Merlin to Tristan who wished them both good luck. Arthur felt it was a life time away, almost a different life, and he didn't miss it. All he needed was his arm healed and all would be well. He was so looking forward to learning sign properly. Once they had their meal they got a taxi back to home. As they kissed on the doorstep and Arthur held Merlin's slender body close he knew he had found his soul mate and couldn't have been happier.

Merlin couldn't wait to tell everyone about the butterflies. After that the couple went everywhere together. Merlin passed her driving test so they were mobile and when they weren't busy they went out. Merlin's business was going from strength to strength and the online ordering worked out well. Gwen took the phone calls if Arthur was busy. The Christmas period was hectic and Merlin didn't seemed to stop. Arthur wished he could help with the deliveries but Gwen was more than willing to help out. By the time Christmas came Merlin was exhausted but at least Arthur was almost back to normal, although he would have some residue weakness for months yet. Arthur helped where he could and spent the rest of the time on his own new business, He was designing websites for local businesses and working on some programmes. Every spare moment he was working on systems to help people like Merlin. He had made a site for Lance to sell and advertise his products and that seemed, with word of mouth to be bringing in enough orders to keep him very busy.

Christmas was a wonderful affair and Arthur loved it, he had never experienced such wonderful family Christmas's and with Gwen and Merlin cooking everyone enjoyed themselves. Boxing Day saw all the gang round at the house and even Morgana turned up, she had split up with Helios but didn't seem worried. Morgana and Arthur were closer than ever although they kept their relationship away from Uther. Morgana was still working for her father and it seemed Uther was even beginning to consider retirement, although Arthur wouldn't believe that until it happened.

As the New Year settled into a quiet spell for Merlin, it gave the two of them time to really spend some time together, it wasn't long before Arthur was signing as well as the others. Not that they seemed to need a language as they instinctively knew what each other was thinking. Arthur was helping to turn the upstairs of the house into Merlin's own home. Once it was nearly done Lance spoke to Arthur.

"I don't know what your plans are but it seems to me that you and Merlin are meant to be together, the top of the house is hers and I just wanted to say that if you were to want to ... marry her we would be pleased" Lance blushed "I mean you might not want, to but if you did"

"Thank you Lance, I do want to, but it would be wrong to... after all I should provide for her." Arthur said.

"But we would rather she was close and her business is here, it makes sense, don't let that stop you... when you're ready that is"

Nothing more was said but Arthur was still reluctant to ask Merlin to marry him until he could provide for her. But it seemed Gwaine had other ideas and he went to see Arthur one day. "Arthur when are you going to make an honest woman of Merlin?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't need to we haven't, I mean I wouldn't not until we're married." Arthur protested.

"You'd better not! But, well she loves you, you love her so marry her!"

Arthur looked at Gwaine in amazement "I didn't expect to hear that from you, your little princess."

"She might be my princess but she loves you, make her happy" Gwaine said seriously "We've never seen her so happy"

"I want to provide for me myself and I can't afford a house" Arthur explained.

"And ... She's got one idiot, why do you think we've been helping her so much, and don't go caveman, live with her there, it's ideal near her work and where she has support. None of us will think any less of you mate, but I for one will not be happy if you don't do something soon. Go and buy a ring!"

Arthur said he would think about it, he really did want to be with Merlin and he saw the sense in what both Lance and Gwaine were saying but it went against the grain. He wanted at least to be able to contribute. His business was starting to pick up but Merlin's venture was doing much better. He shelved the idea when Morgana rang to say his father had had a heart attack and was in hospital. He didn't know what to do. He hated his father for all that he had done and the fact that he had disowned him, but he was his father. So in the end he mentioned it to Merlin who immediately said he should go and visit him and offered to drive him to the hospital.

They set of after work and Merlin went up to the ward with Arthur, she was being so supportive that it made Arthur realise just what a gem he had found. Merlin waited outside while he went in to see his father. Morgana was sat by the bed holding her father's hand. She looked up surprised as he entered. Uther was unconscious and so Arthur sat next to his sister.

"They don't think he'll make it" Morgana told him "His housekeeper found him when she went in this morning, he was unconscious then"

Arthur nodded not sure what to say. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder in support. "I'm sorry Morgana, it's horrible for you, if there's anything I can do"

"No, but thanks for coming, I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't going to but Merlin suggested I did, she brought me in. She's waiting outside" Arthur admitted "I suppose he is my father but I just can't feel that upset."

"Don't worry nor am I, he's been unbearable these last few months, I suppose I saw this coming" Morgana admitted. "I wonder what he would have been like if your mum had lived?" Morgana looked at Arthur "You've found a good one in Merlin don't let her go"

"I know, I'd ask her to marry me but what have I got to offer her." He admitted.

"Yourself, she adores you, that's enough anyway your business is picking up and so is hers. You help her I know you do. Don't let pride keep you apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur sat with Morgana for a while but his father didn't regain consciousness so an hour later he left promising his sister to keep in touch. It was in the early hours of the morning that Morgana rang to say Uther had passed on without ever waking up. Arthur promised to go to her the next morning and help her sort out the arrangements. Uther may have disowned Arthur but that didn't make Arthur feel any less his son. Merlin dropped Arthur off but couldn't stay as she had a large order for a party to do. But she promised to collect him later.

It was clear Morgana had been crying when Arthur arrived.

"It's silly I know but I keep wondering what he would have been like if things had been different, also I'm scared Arthur" his sister said "I don't feel I'm ready to run the company, would you come and help me?"

"No Morgana I know what you are trying to do, it's not for me that's why I wouldn't work for father. He didn't want me to get near once we fell out and it's yours. You worked for it not me. I will support you but that's it I have my own life to live." He paused "If you really don't want it sell the company I would bring you in more than enough to do what you what to do"

"Oh Arthur I feel so bad, it should be yours" Morgana said.

"No Morgana, it wasn't what he wanted, he built the company it was his to do with as he pleased. Really I don't want anything" Arthur insisted "I want to make my own way in the world."

It seemed strange and rather sad that neither of them were mourning their father, but neither was willing to shed crocodile tears for the man they feared more than loved. Once the will was read and it was clear that Morgana had been left everything Arthur felt he was free at last. Free to be his own man and live his own life. Recently he had only thought of his father in terms of Merlin communication problems when her arm was in plaster and his own injury. Whatever love he had ever thought he'd had was gone. Morgana decided to continue with the firm but make changes to try and rid the company of some of its culture of fear. Uther had always ruled with an iron fist and she wanted her staff to feel happier in their jobs. She asked Leon if he would look into some of the terms and conditions surrounding job contracts and help with some other aspects of employment law. The two had become friends when Leon helped Arthur.

It was clear that the two had started to become closer and Arthur was happy for his sister. Morgana was insistent that some of the money she had been left should go to Arthur and so helped Merlin furnish her new first floor home. Arthur accepted as he felt Merlin would benefit. Merlin however was getting impatient with waiting for Arthur to propose. They were in love of that she was sure, she was also aware of the reasons Arthur was holding back. So she decided to take things into her own hands, and she did it in her own unique style. She set to work in her bakery and over the next week, in-between filling orders she worked on her own project.

Then when she was ready she announced she was having a house warming party. Merlin was insistent that she and she alone would do all the preparations. When everyone arrived she made than go into the kitchen until everyone was there then she allowed them into the long living room. There in the middle of the floor was a large trestle table with seven cakes down the centre as Arthur looked at them he realised each cake was two hands in the form of a sign. As he walked down the table he realised what they said and started to blush. At the far end of the trestle stood Merlin who was looking at Arthur, her expression a mixture of panic and hope. The message was M.A.R.R.Y. M.E.

He looked at her in disbelief, his Merlin had asked him the question he had been frightened to ask and she had done it so publicly in front of all their friends and family. He walked up to he and pulled her into a hug then getting down on one knee signed back 'I would be honoured my love"

Gwaine thumped him on the back in typical Gwaine fashion asked "Can we cut the cakes I'm starving" Merlin swatted him round the ear before signing that he could, once they had taken a photo.

The next day Arthur took Merlin out and they got the engagement ring and sat down and decided on a date. They decided to have a simple wedding so to save their funds for more important things, but once again they hadn't counted on Lance, Gaius and Morgana who all wanted to see Merlin have a wedding to remember. So in just three months the couple married in the local church with bridesmaids and everything. The cake of course Merlin made herself. Morgana found a vicar who knew sign and so he was able to sign for Merlin and speak for everyone one else to understand.

Gwaine and the gang had got together and paid for the couples honeymoon, ten days in Paris in a top hotel. But true to form Gwaine threatened to castrate Arthur if he ever hurt Merlin, even though Gwaine had been Arthur's best man! It seemed his allegiance only went so far.

Arthur ended his speech saying that when his life had gone downhill little did he know that it would be a downhill road to the sort of happiness he never thought he'd find. He had a whole new family as well as a closer relationship with his sister. He knew the best and worst a family had to offer and would make sure he followed the right road from now. His experiences had taught him what was important from life, and that with Merlin by his side he had everything he would ever need.

After the reception and before the couple set off on their honeymoon Lance handed his sister a letter from their mother she had written it when she knew she was carrying the child that would ultimately mean the end of her own life. On the envelope she had written 'to be given to my daughter on her wedding day'. Underneath her father had written, 'To my darling Merlin the best daughter I could have wished for' Lance told her that their mother had left two envelopes on for a daughter and one for a son the one not needed had been destroyed. Lance had had his own to open when he married Gwen.

Both Merlin and Arthur had a wonderful honeymoon and neither were sorry they had waited until they married before consummating their relationship. Arthur loved seeing Merlin's face as they made love neither of them needed words.

Merlin kept the envelope from her mother until after their first night. Then she sat quietly and opened it. This was her only contact with the mother she had never knew except for photos.

"My dear daughter,

I wish I could have been with you on your wedding day, but it was not to be. I never regretted my decision to put you first, so never feel guilty. Your father and I spoke long and hard and he fully accepted my choice. It must have been very hard for him. But we both love you so much. I am glad you have found the man of your dreams be happy and make each day count, never go to sleep on an argument and never feel frightened to say either I'm sorry or I love you. With those two things you can't go wrong. I love you Merlin, yes I did help your father chose your name and I hope you like it.

Life your life to the full and kiss your husband for me,

Your loving Mother, Hunith

As she read Merlin had tears running down her face Arthur held her and read the letter as Merlin handed it to him. He immediately signed to his wife. 'We will do as she says and if ever we have a daughter we will call her Hunith and a boy Balinor. I love you'

Merlin kissed Arthur and signed 'from mother' she smiled and then signed 'I love you husband'


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

The couple went from strength to strength and did indeed go on to have two children Balinor and Hunith. They never forgot Hunith's words of wisdom and had a long and happy marriage. Arthur's business picked up and he also supported his wife in her business as it too prospered. When their children came along they fitted work around their family and thanked each and every day they had together. Their children had so many 'Uncles' looking after them they also grew up much loved and protected along with Lance and Gwen's children and later Morgana and Leon's as they moved into the village. It was the sort of family the Arthur wanted for his children, as forgiveness settled in his heart, for the father who had caused him so much pain, he realised that in fact it was his father who had suffered. For Arthur gained so much joy from his children and loving wife .


End file.
